


Flesh and Blood

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AiballWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Eating Alive, I don't know how else to tag this, I don't... I don't know how to tag this, I guess??? But not really? Is it cannibalism if not the same species?, M/M, There are vampires being eaten alive in bat and human forms as well okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: If Vampire Hunters actually existed, they wouldn't be dhampyr like in those legends. They'd be quick-thinking, underhanded, and determined to the point of annoyance.Probably just like Yusaku Fujiki.Vampire hunting was not exactly the main point of this path, though. Just a means to an end.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most self-indulgent stuff I had ever written, but I hope you enjoy either way!
> 
> Technically I guess this is for Aiballweek. Not for today's prompt, though. More likely for the prompt AU, though.
> 
> Please for the love of god heed the warnings on this one.

_A vampire is a creature whose soul is entirely separate from his body, but is able to control his empty shell. In other words, a vampire is a creature who can do what he pleases with his own soul_

_\- Gerhardt von Waldstein_

Yusaku often remembered it in his nightmares. Awake, he could distract himself, but no such luck during the night, when he was asleep.

He would remember the darkness, his own screams, the pain jolting through his body. The hunger, the loneliness, the desperation.

He would remember when the darkness moved, and there were _teeth_ in his neck, even though the darkness barely had a coherent form, he remembered how he was too stunned to even scream, and he felt his already weak body weaken even more as his blood was drained, and he remembered thinking _I don’t want to die._

Then the being let him go, and eventually he was freed.

Obviously the police when they got him out did not believe him, despite the clear marks on his neck from when the… _thing_ sank his fangs into his neck.

Vampires did not exist, after all.

His therapist told him it was probably a hallucination from the hunger and the pain - and the marks were probably just some kind of other experimental technique they used on him, his mind just blocked the real memories.

Yusaku tried to believe it for years.

Couldn’t.

So he started to run his own research.

He had to go deeper and deeper in his research, talking with lot of people. Hidden forums. Finding the truth between all the stories and ARPGs was not easy, but he was doing his best, and eventually he found some information.

It was someone odd, who seemed to be a troll running through many different forums, all about vampires, and there was something off about that one. Always spoke very formal, and often would say contradictory information.

But some of the things he wrote...

So he messaged him privately.

**Unknown**

You said that even plants can become vampires?

**Iridescent**

Of course. It is a very complicated process - but why are you curious? I had seen you around in many forums.

**Unknown**

Is it possible that a vampire barely has a physical form, just moving darkness?

**Iridescent**

Naturally. Although my guess would be that said vampire was either too weak to form into a humanoid body, or just simply hiding. Why?

**Unknown**

How do you kill one?

**Iridescent**

There are many ways. Simplest to go for the heart or any weakness a vampire might have. But a simple human most likely cannot. Now Eaters…

**Unknown**

Eaters?

**Iridescent**

People who traded in their humanity with consuming vampire flesh. If you consume the blood or flesh of a vampire, you gain a lot of abilities. See, a vampire’s blood and flesh is the catalyst in which they can use the abilities hidden in their soul - and with taking it for yourself… do the math.

**Unknown**

Eating them?

**Iridescent**

Sure. Wanna try? There is a vampire close to where you are who had been killing humans. Relatively weak though. You could take him out with ease.

**Unknown**

How do you know where I am?

**Iridescent**

You are great at hiding your tracks! Most people or beings would not be able to look through that. But I am friends with someone who _isn’t_ most people. So, what do you say?

~*~

Was he really going to do this?

His informant gave him some more pointers- this vampire seemed to be weaker with vampire standards, but still stronger than a human. Knife infused with silver will slow him down. Also can turn into bats - might be easier to grab him like that, his informant said.

Was he really going to do this?

But then he found the home where the Iridescent pointed him, seeing as according to patterns, and deductions, this is where the vampire was headed.

There was a family living there. Kids.

Yusaku remembered the fangs in his neck, and the terror he felt.

His hand closed around one of the knives in his pocket.

And then he saw a bat flying towards the house.

“Leave them alone.”

The bat flapped its wings and turned towards Yusaku - and there was a laughter.

“Well okay. I won’t say no to a meal who shows up on his own accord.”

He flew towards Yusaku, and when he was close enough, he grabbed the knife and stabbed.

The vampire screeched from pain, and Yusaku’s hand closed around the bat’s throat.

Was he really…

He bit down.

His teeth hit the vampire’s wing, and he felt the fur and the blood in his mouth. He felt like throwing up, but instead he swallowed.

Then darkness.

No, he did not pass out.

Darkness erupted all around Yusaku, swirling around him, destroying street lamps nearby - the vampire was panicking now even more, and Yusaku bit down again, this time biting off a leg.

The knife fell out from the vampire’s body, and the vampire shifted into humanoid form - his arm and leg heavily damaged, bleeding, and Yusaku flew back, darkness still around them, like a whirlwind.

“Filthy… Eater.”

The vampire hissed, and lunged forward, and Yusaku raised a hand instinctively - and darkness shot out from his hand, impaling the vampire straight through the chest.

And with that, the entire vampire just… fell apart.

The darkness slowly died off, but it was still swirling around Yusaku’s hand, and somehow it was… familiar.

“Kid… kid! Come on. We need to go. The family probably called the authorities. You need to get out of here.”

There was a man with purple hair and a hat, grabbing Yusaku’s hand, dragging him after himself.

Yusaku ran.

The darkness followed.

“You need to try to calm down. Otherwise it won’t turn off.”

“Are you Iridescent?”

“No. The bastard let me know you are here, though.”

~*~

They eventually got into the man’s car - he introduced himself as Shoichi Kusanagi.

“...why would Iridescent lead you to me?”

Kusanagi was silent for a bit, before asking a question himself.

“When you were a kid you were kidnapped, tortured, starving. And then a creature made of… well, darkness, I guess, in your case fed on your blood. Am I right?”

“How do you know that?”

“My brother,” Kusanagi said in a dry voice. “He was one of the other kidnapped kids. And… you’ll see.”

They went to Kusanagi’s home, he figured, in the middle of nowhere. There were odd burn marks on the ground around them, but not by fire - it was like lightning had struck down over and over around the house and the trees nearby.

“Jin! We are home!”

Jin Kusanagi looked very much like his brother - but his hair longer and wilder looking, just like there was an odd glint in his eyes. And also he was almost harrowingly pale.

“Did you do it?” Jin asked immediately. “What that guy told you to do. Did you eat that vampire?”

Yusaku did not reply, and he still felt his stomach turn.

And Jin grinned, pushed himself to his feet, grabbing Yusaku’s wrist.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Not inside!” Shoichi snapped. “I won’t replace all our equipment again. Get outside, you two!”

“Don’t have to tell me,” Jin rolled his eyes, and started to pull Yusaku outside. “Come on. Show me some fireworks.”

They were standing outside, and Yusaku looked down at his hand.

He could guess what Jin was asking from him.

“I have no idea how I did it.”

“It’s in your soul now,” Jin replied. “It’s like moving an arm. Concentrate on it and you will be able to do it.”

Turns out, it was really surprisingly easy. Yusaku moved his arm, and a dark shadow shot out, completely shaking the tree that it hit.

Jin nodded.

“Huh. Dark, huh?”

“Your turn.”

Jin grinned and raised his hand up towards the tree Yusaku also hit.

And a lightning struck out from his hand, straight into the tree.

It somehow did not catch fire.

Sure fell over with a big crack, though, turning completely black.

~*~

“What happened to us after consuming vampire blood isn’t normal,” Jin said, sitting down. “Usually it just goes with heightened senses, speed, and strength. You already have that. Also you will be able to sense nearby vampires, turning you into their natural enemy. The more you eat, the stronger you become. But these elemental powers are not normal. It is probably from the experiment we went through.”

Yusaku accepted the mug of coffee from Shoichi, as he listened to Jin’s explanation.

“So you are an Eater as well?”

Jin pulled a face.

“Just like you, we talked with Iridescent. I decided to try, and next thing I knew, I could shoot lightning from my body. But Iridescent was unreachable for a long while after so I kept going. Hunting down dangerous, murderous vampires. Killing and eating them became easier with time. And the stronger I became.”

“...and then what happened?”

“A human body can’t get stronger indefinitely. My body is falling apart from the inside. What I showed you now - I could do stronger but it would probably kill me. Same for my strength and speed. If I were to eat more vampires, I would just straight up die from the strain it puts my body through. So we hit a dead end. I couldn’t hunt for information anymore.”

“This is where I come into the picture.”

“Iridescent messaged me out of the blue, as I said,” Shoichi spoke up now. “He told me he probably found another one like Jin, and told me where to look for you. And when I got there, you were already playing with darkness over there.”

Yusaku sat there in silence a bit, before asking the question that had been in his mind.

“Did you get some information?”

“Sure!” Jin said gleefully. “I didn’t fuck up my body for nothing. The people who kidnapped us go by the name of Knights of Hanoi. It is an organization that is a mix of vampires and humans, working together for scientific ends. Who know what the actual goal of the experiment was.”

“So that dark being…”

“Ah,” Jin nodded. “That is the odd part. Vampires eat blood because that is the best way to strengthen their souls - they more like eating your soul than anything else. It could infuse you with some of their own souls to subjugate or even turn you… but neither of that happened to us. We are not subjugated, nor vampires. And yet, we have these powers. Most likely as a result from the experiments.”

Silence in the cabin a bit, and Yusaku asked slowly.

“Does this mean there is a chance that those vampires who fed on us were just as much experimental subjects as us?”

“Possible,” Jin nodded. “Or they just simply took part in it for whatever reason.”

~*~

So obviously Yusaku opted to work with the Kusanagis.

Iridescent predictably deleted his profile and never turned up again.

But they could still easily track down murderous, loose cannon vampires. And Yusaku…

Well.

Jin was right.

It got easier with time. The feeling of blood on his tongue. The power surging through him - and he could control his darkness better as well.

And from Jin’s condition, they had a pretty good idea how far could he go.

Sooner or later, the Hanoi had to notice their prying.

But someone else noticed it first.

~*~

Yusaku knew it was more than one vampires this time, but he also knew his powers grew enough by now.

He could do this.

They were living in a cave in the wilderness, periodically terrorizing people in the suburbia nearby.

He was only getting close, and he could already feel their presence in the distance. Two… no, three.

He can deal with three.

And then suddenly, there was someone else in front of him - appeared so suddenly that Yusaku took a step back.

The man had messy, longer, three-coloured hair, and dressed like he just stepped out of a gothic novel - but a young kid’s version of a gothic novel.

“Ah. Hello, hello, maybe you shouldn’t go that close. Don’t ask me how I know. I shouldn’t know. But I do. It’s weird. Anyway, dangerous things are ahead, and like I guess I could deal with them, but not if you are in my way.”

The guy was rambling and Yusaku just stared at him.

His eyes had a faint glow to them, and there was something… something…

So he took a shot in the dark.

“Why can’t I sense you?”

“Huh?” The guy stopped in the middle of his rant, and Yusaku barely even dared to blink.

“I can sense the others in the cave. But not you. Why.”

The way the guy’s face transformed into a horrified expression, Yusaku knew he hit the bullseye.

“...Eater? You are an Eater?”

“And you are a vampire. And yet I can’t sense you. Why?”

The vampire opened his mouth and then suddenly whipped around, looking in the distance - and Yusaku also felt it.

The vampires were getting closer.

One of them, strong and feral-looking, in all fours, jumped forward, fangs bared.

The vampire in front of Yusaku moved faster, his entire body transforming into darkness, and…

Darkness.

Darkness.

A glowing yellow eye in the middle.

_“You.”_

The dark vampire did not say a word, just moved quickly, and then a second feral vampire appeared - and Yusaku also shot out a shadow, quickly impaling that one through the heart.

The darkness moved quickly, the yellow eye got fixed on him - and Yusaku felt a lot more vampires coming.

A lot more.

The darkness moved, and quickly wrapped around Yusaku - he felt like multiple long arms wrapped around him, and his heart jumped to his throat.

_Darkness pinning him down, fangs sinking into his neck._

“Chill,” The dark vampire’s voice rang out. “I am getting you out of here. And then you can be pissed and everything. All in due time, ok? Just let me get you out of here.”

Yusaku had no explanation why he let him, but he just felt his body fall backwards, swallowed in the darkness.

~*~

Yusaku had no idea what he expected. He had never been in the home of a vampire before - all the ones he had hunted down, they were on the run, sleeping anywhere they could, only following their hunger. Lost causes, Kusanagi told them.

This was a simple apartment - with a lot of knick-knacks and trinkets everywhere, a lot of different things, not really seemed to have a lot of material worth.

“Are you a vampire or a dragon?”

He found himself asking, and out of the shadows, the vampire formed, huffing.

“Shut up. I took you home. Maybe a thanks?”

“Who were the other vampires?”

“Probably the nearby Clan. Cleaning up on their territory. Would not have been merciful to me either - or you, an Eater, for that matter. You are dangerous.”

“Glad we established that.”

Yusaku stood up, and the vampire shifted on his feet - Yusaku raised his hand and darkness swirled around it.

“I take it that I have this because you have this.”

“Yay! You are smart! Want a cookie? I don’t have a cookie. And I don’t feel like letting you have a bite either.”

“Well, didn’t you already have a bite of me?”

The vampire’s shoulders fell, and he looked down.

Almost…

Ashamed?

“I was hungry.”

“Hungry. Is that what you have to say for yourself?”

“Okay, let me finish!” The vampire snapped, pointing at Yusaku. “Listen to me. They made me in that lab, and do you know what it’s like to suddenly realise you are aware now? I barely even had limbs. Just the flowing darkness all around me. Took me a while to make physical form of myself.”

“So they made you from darkness.”

The vampire nodded.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“I heard about plant vampires,” Yusaku crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Continue.”

“Ah. Yes so the Knights of Hanoi - I trust you heard of them yes? I see you did. They wanted to see if they can… well, create a vampire from the elements. But they needed more soul for it, a human element, because it kept failing. That is where you and the other kidnapped kids come into the picture.”

“So they used us to create you.”

“Yup! Exactly. I had been locked away, _starving,_ barely knowing what was going on. I felt like I was going insane from the hunger. And then they let me in to meet you.”

“...and then you weren’t hungry.”

“...well, no. But also, before that all I felt was confusion, pain and hunger. Drinking your blood was like… a strike of sensibility. Like suddenly the cloud lifted from my mind. Realised what I was doing.”

“Is this your apology?”

The vampire huffed, crossing his arms in front if his chest, looking away.

“If that is what you want.”

“That doesn’t explain why do I have these powers. Or why could you sense the vampires. Or why can’t I sense you.”

“Why, why, why!” The vampire threw his hands up. “So many questions! Can’t you be patient just a bit.”

“Ten years.”

“Okay, fine, fine, fine. You are a handful, did anyone tell you that?”

The vampire sighed, sitting down to the floor, patting the place next to himself. Yusaku after a brief hesitation walked closer - but sat down in front of him.

The vampire nodded.

“You know what synchronization is?”

“I heard it mentioned before but could not yet figure out what it is.”

“It means that a vampire treats things around him as their own body. The ground, architecture… anything. The vampire’s soul temporarily bleeds into their surroundings, and they can use them as weapons.”

“...so are you synchronized with me?”

“Bingo! You got it!” The vampire clapped cheerfully. “What you have is basically my ability. We seem to be permanently synchronized - but you do have control over my powers. So maybe not a traditional synchronization, but something similar. Like I had seen a kid with the ability to transform into wolves use their synchronization so he could make wolves manifest from walls and the ground and… he is kinda an overpowered little shit though.”

“I started being able to use this after I first ate a vampire.”

“Huh. I think it just jumpstarted it though. You got infused with more vampire soul, you got more powerful. It be like that sometimes.”

“Never say that again. Ever.”

The vampire giggled and leaned back, spreading his arms - and then he dissolved into darkness, and in the middle of it there was something dark moving, something… almost eldritch, something with many, many arms.

And around him, the walls started to bleed darkness as well - many, many dark streaks emerging.

In the middle of the swirling darkness, a single, bright yellow eye opened.

And then countless others on the walls, as the vampire laughed.

“See? Now this is synchronization.”

“...do you have a name?”

“Not really, no. Wanna name me? I was basically created from you, after all.”

“Ai.”

“Huh? Why?”

Yusaku pointed at the eyes as an explanation.

“...that is a horrible name.”

“You let me name you. Deal with it.”

“And what is your name, Eater boy?”

“Yusaku.”

“Tell me Yusaku, do you want to learn how to control this power?”

~*~

Yusaku sent a text to the Kusanagis, telling them he had a lead that he was following up on. Maybe he should have told them, but he wanted to gauge Ai’s intentions first.

Ai was not the best teacher, and it was an understatement.

He was quick, impatient, and couldn’t really explain anything beyond _Just Try It!_

But to be fair, he did not really expect explanations from Ai.

That is not why he stayed.

He wanted to know.

He had to know.

He needed to find the answers to all his questions.

~*~

“There are other vampires from that experiment, right?”

Ai shifted nervously.

“Yeah. Six in total.”

Six.

“Which means five others like me. Which means there are four still unknown.”

“Huh? You know one?”

“Yes,” Yusaku said simply. “He was also an Eater like me but… anyway. He isn’t going out anymore.”

Ai hummed, tilting his head.

“Yeah. That means four unknown left. But if they don’t start to chomp down on vampires too, it should only awaken later.”

“You sounded very sure about synchronization. And about this as well. Did you know this could happen?”

“It was a possibility,” Ai muttered, not looking at Yusaku. “Before the six of us had to flee, we overheard the scientists a lot. We were in a different place most of the time, after all. But it was just a theory for them.”

“Had to flee?”

“Yeah,” Ai nodded. “The scientists made us and then decided we shouldn’t exist. So we fled. And lost each other.”

Yusaku really didn’t know what to say to that.

~*~

Ai was ridiculous. That became more and more obvious the longer Yusaku knew him.

And yet, it seemed like he had always known him.

He realised Ai only occasionally needed blood, and whenever he needed it, he disappeared for a few hours before coming back - apparently he had someone who supplied him. It was a big, complex, organized system, to avoid hurting mortals, and avoid being detected.

It was almost impressive, honestly.

Especially after all the feral vampires.

“Why are you taking up human form?”

Yusaku asked suddenly, and Ai raised his eyebrows.

“Why you ask?”

“You can literally become the darkness. Wouldn’t it be safer for you?”

Ai tilted his head, deep in thought.

“Yeah, but not completely. You saw how I look like. It would be a dead giveaway to everyone I am not a human.”

“Why aren’t you living with vampires, then?”

“I will, one day,” Ai nodded. “I guess I just want to look around first. To see for myself.”

“See what?”

Ai looked up, deep into Yusaku’s eyes.

“What humanity has to offer. Because you do know as well as I do that my first impression of them was not really positive. And look at you! You threw your humanity away as well.”

“...I did not throw that away because I hated to be one. I threw it away because I wanted to find out the truth. And for that, I had to make sacrifices.

Ai had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Was it worth it?”

Yusaku looked away.

“Ask me again once I got my revenge.”

~*~

The nightmares were present in all of Yusaku’s life that he could remember. All his memories were blurry before his kidnapping.

It was hard to even wake up from them - it was like the terror completely gripped him, locking him there, in his memories.

(Jin also had nightmares, he knew. It would have been surprising if he hadn’t.)

Then he felt something slither around his wrist, and it yanked him out of sleep - darkness shooting everywhere, wanting to impale whatever or whoever got that close.

Ai couldn’t be hurt with darkness, though.

Another long tendril reached out from the darkness, wiping the sweat off from Yusaku’s face, and Yusaku found it oddly soothing.

Maybe he should not have, but maybe Yusaku should not have done a lot of things.

He just reached out his free hand, reaching into the darkness, towards the single glowing eye of Ai - if inside was his real body, it was still surprisingly soft.

“Oh? Feeling me up, you pervert?”

Obviously Ai had to ruin the moment, and Yusaku groaned, pulling his hand back, and turned away.

Did not shake Ai’s tendrils off, though, and Ai did not pull away - gentle touches, almost like he was caressing and holding him.

He did not have nightmares after that.

~*~

It was Kusanagi who called him he found some Hanoi activity - and Yusaku could not stay still.

And Ai went with him.

Yusaku wanted to say he didn’t care whether the vampire went with him or not, but he knew better.

For better or worse, they were connected, and who knows what kind of drawbacks could it have.

(“Do you think if you were to die, I would too? Or the other way around?”

He asked Ai once, and Ai stopped in his tracks, deep in thought.

“I don’t know. We do affect each other. So I guess there is a chance. But we won’t know it until… well one half of one of the pairs dies.”)

Better to keep an eye on Ai.

The closer they got, Yusaku started to feel it, and he closed his eyes.

Three.

Three vampires up ahead.

Did not say anything - he knew that Ai could feel them too.

It was an old, abandoned industrial area, and the closer they got to the point where they felt something, the more destruction they had seen.

A lot of dark marks, everywhere, like…

“These marks…” Ai spoke up.

“Yeah. I know.”

And both of them sped up.

(It was the same kind of marks Jin’s lightning would leave all around.)

(Jin was not a vampire, so his presence could not be felt by either of them.)

(Which left them with only one option.)

They found them in the middle of an old factory, a lot of old machinery - and there were more and more sparks everywhere the closer they got.

They were upstairs. The three vampires were down - and they glanced down and saw it.

Two surrounding a third one - almost like a glowing orb of light and sparkles, a single, glowing green eyes, and some kind of… being inside.

The light was dimming.

The other two had to be with the Hanoi, if Kusanagi’s info was correct - and why wouldn’t it be?

“This would be one less,” One of the Hanoi vampires snickered. “And we heard you are a troublesome one. But couldn’t eat in a while, could you? Well, that is your downfall. Bye bye, little firefly.”

The vampire had a sword - obviously the blade had to be silver right? It had to be.

But if…

(If their theory is right, then if this vampire dies… this vampire has to be…)

(Jin…)

Ai and Yusaku moved at the same time - Ai tranforming into darkness as well, and Yusaku jumping down to the bottom floor.

They did not need to talk, it was like they both knew what did they have to do.

Ai went for the other vampire, slamming him against the wall with full power, and Yusaku went for the one with the blade.

“I... what?”

Darkness erupted from Yusaku’s hand too, wrapping around the vampire, slamming him into the ground with full force, causing the sword to fall out of his hand.

“Run!”

He yelled at the glowing vampire, and he saw the green eye narrow, as if judging whether to trust him or not.

“Get out. Now! Do you want to die? There are more coming. You need to know, right? You have to feel it, right?”

(If Ai felt it because of Yusaku, then the light vampire had to feel it because of Jin too. It was simple logic.)

(And indeed, more were coming.)

Yusaku grabbed the sword and struck down, pinning the vampire to the ground - before burying his hand into the vampire’s chest.

Was not the first time he did that.

His hand closed around the vampire’s heart.

“Eater…”

The vampire whispered, with a horrified expression, and Yusaku just yanked out his heart and sank his teeth into it.

~*~

The other vampires who showed up were also with the Hanoi, and Yusaku could only hope the light vampire got away.

Then again, they had to worry about themselves now.

“I guess this is the part where we should run, right?”

“Can you take us out?”

Ai hesitated, and Yusaku understood.

Using his powers a lot already weakened Ai, and it had been… a few days since he last ate.

“...alright. Do it.”

“Huh? Kind of bad timing to be naughty, don’t you think?”

“Not like you haven’t done this before. Do it. And get us out.”

He was standing with his back to Ai, and he felt Ai’s hands around him.

And then the tendrils.

“Well then, Yusaku~ Here goes nothing.”

And then the fangs in his neck.

He remembered being terrified as a child, not knowing what was happening, not knowing what that dark being was.

He remembered how he was only thinking about _not wanting to die._

Now it did not feel that terrifying anymore.

He leaned his head backwards, allowing Ai better reach to his neck, and closed his eyes, allowing just Ai to keep him standing.

_This is how we won’t die._

He felt the vampires coming closer, and still did not open his eyes.

Did not open his eyes when he felt the darkness erupt all over them, and both of them fell into it.

~*~

Yusaku called Jin once they were home. And promptly got told off for being away for so long with minimal updates. And obviously wouldn’t let it go until Yusaku said he would go back and explain everything.

Ai was surprisingly quiet through all of it, and only spoke up when Yusaku hung up the phone.

“Awww. And here I thought we had a good time. Leaving already?”

His voice was carefree, and Yusaku just pocketed his phone.

“You should come with me.”

“Huh?”

“I told you I know another one. That is Jin,” Yusaku looked at him sideways. “And he can shoot lightning from his hand.”

Ai’s eyes widened.

“Oh. Oooooh, gotcha. Sneaky. Why do you want to take me though?”

“Because Jin and his brother deserve an explanation too. And because the light vampire was weakened so the Hanoi is a real danger to all of you. If you want to find your friends before the Hanoi do, working with us is your best chance.”

“And I figure that having me around is your best chance as well.”

Ai smirked, and Yusaku couldn’t help but to smile a little as well.

“That is correct. So what do you say?”

“Ah, well. I guess a little trip won’t hurt. Also I don’t believe you! I think you just want me to go with you because you would miss me wouldn’t you? You would absolutely miss m--”

Yusaku grabbed Ai’s face, to pull him into a kiss to shut him up.

Ai kissed him back immediately, keeping Yusaku close, and it… felt nice.

Safe.

Like nothing could bother them.

Also it shut Ai up, which was always a plus.

They could work from here.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. This is basically a Fusion with Narita Ryohgo's light novel series, Vamp!. That is where the vampire lore comes from, and the quote from the beginning (from untuned-strings' translation) and the weirdo Yusaku talks in the beginning as well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this please consider reading Vamp!, it is great. And a lot more fun than what I could do here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
